


Pillow, Box, and Memories

by jeongdork1101



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: #jeongmo, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Basta Angst, F/F, jeongmo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongdork1101/pseuds/jeongdork1101
Summary: "Hey Jeong, so... Momo wants to give you this," the older girl showed her a box that's probably containing their old stuff."Burn them for me, unnie," she said coldy.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 7





	Pillow, Box, and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> My friend asked me to write an impromptu JeongMo angst when I wrote this last year, so this is the result.

Another tiring day for Jeongyeon. She ought to overwork herself these past few months. And she knows she's slowly becoming someone she's not.

She lazily threw her shoes on the shoe rack once she entered the apartment that she and Momo bought. Memories suddenly comes flashing back.

**_///"Ya! Put them on the rack properly!" she shouted at Momo but the girl just made a face at her and ran. She laughs at her girlfriend's childish acts and fixed the shoes anyway.///_ **

She didn't bother eating dinner and went straight to the bathroom to take a quick shower before going to sleep. She used to like foods, she and Momo loves watching mukbang.

**_///"Jeong, can we order food? I'm hungry," the younger girl said while readying her laptop for their movie night._ **

**_"I already did, baby... It'll be here anytime soo—" she was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell, "I guess the jokbal is here!"///_ **

***ring***

She's already on her pajamas when her doorbell rang. She's not expecting any visitor at this late hour. It was Nayeon who's outside her door.

"Hey Jeong, so... Momo wants to give you this," the older girl showed her a box that's probably containing their old stuff.

"Burn them for me, unnie," she said coldy.

"Wha— wait, what? Are you crazy?" Nayeon tried to protest.

"I'm tired, Nayeon. Please, do it for me—"

"No, I can't do that!"

"Do you think I can?"

"But you don't have to!"

"But she's already with someone else, Nayeon! Please!" she blurted out with tears in her eyes, "Or just throw it away, whatever, I don't care anymore! I couldn't care anymore!" she painfully wiped her tears and slammed the door shut.

She dragged her feet onto her room, still in pain.

"I still love her," she whispered into the void.

She plopped herself on her bed, her and Momo's bed. _"I still love you,"_ she whispered at the huge body pillow that's wearing Momo's hoodie.

The owner was already gone but she can still smell her scent. The owner no longer loves her but she still feels the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this is for Dawen. Thank you for reading!


End file.
